


Party Party

by Fanficanatic



Series: Intoxicating Encounter [3]
Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians & Related Fandoms - All Media Types, Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan, The Heroes of Olympus - Rick Riordan
Genre: Birthday, Cake, Callback, Find it and ill shout you out, Jason is a fucking dork, M/M, Red Velvet, Story reference
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-09
Updated: 2017-06-09
Packaged: 2018-11-11 14:48:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,353
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11150640
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fanficanatic/pseuds/Fanficanatic
Summary: Percy and Nico are just now becoming a true, loving couple. What's a little doubt worth when coupled with a birthday party, hmm?Part of the Intoxicating Encounter Series





	Party Party

**Author's Note:**

> Fuck me.
> 
> I'm literally running on fumes. The reviews for my last post were nice, and not so nice. There was this one bad review from Empathetic (which is coming along verrrrry slowly) that got me down in the depression dumps, but fuck it. That chapter I have for it needs to at least be good before I update it. Also, doing the same for Masking It, just re-edit after re-edit. I did have a beta reader, but we just.... I don't even know. I'm in a weird state of complacency and self-hatred, it's hard to understand.
> 
> So, life. School ended today, summer starts. That means I can try and finish some more chapters for you all, but I also have summer assignments. Woot, all AP's, everyone! Senior year is gonna be _fun_. 
> 
> Secondly, looking into seeing a psych for my woes and problems, but doesn't seem very worth it to spend money just to rant. I have my pillow for that :P. Just been very unmotivated in that department. I know what I want to do as a college major though (not English, sorry if you wanted me to publish a book). Bioengineering. Fancy, I know. It's pretty cool.
> 
> Lastly, fandoms. I want to branch out to other places besides PJO, despite it being fucking amazing, and try new stories. I say this while I have other stories still being written. What a joke, haha funny. Wow, I sound so dead even typing, lol. I'm just gonna give you this story.
> 
> So, apparently, this has become a thing where I release an update to the ever growing series of Intoxicating Encounter every 6 months. It's been a year since Lucky Bar Catch, so to celebrate here we are with Party Party. The title comes from my friend, long inside joke.

“I love you.”

Those three words were still something that rattled around Nico’s brain even 3 months later, occupying his thoughts every once and awhile. Percy had yet to follow up on those three words, but that might take some time.

Nico had not been to Percy’s apartment in a while, but he had been seeing the young swimmer every single day of the seemingly receding summer. Ever since that date night in May, there was a sort of special, quiet silence that they both enjoyed where they could not talk and be able to just soak in each other’s presence. Not have sex or anything, but maybe go to the outskirts of New York and eat a strawberry or two, get some ice cream in the Financial District, or walk along a beach in Montauk. 

Coupley stuff.

Nico really loved that. How he could do that with Percy. Well, there was still his sex drive to worry about, considering that the last time they did the immoral act, it consisted of Nico having to lie to his parents why he was bedridden for a week. It wasn't his fault that they wanted to go on a three week vacation to Italy when Percy was going through his man-period sex mood swings. He loved his hometown and possibly wanted to show it to Percy in the future.

_The future._

Here he was thinking about the future with a 20 year old man, going into his third year of college. And he was only a senior in high school. It was all so surreal, having a relationship that he knew they could have only if he was a bit older. It made him feel… dirty. 

Old Percy would have laughed at him and then proceed to shove him on a bed. Now, he was supportive, always there to comfort Nico like he did to him. Not always touching to cop a feel, but pet him and tell him he was okay. If only Percy knew that Nico was too scared to even utter the phrase “I love you”.

He wasn’t supposed to know his feelings yet. Was there a sign that said “Hey, you got feelings now” or anything to signify that he was allowed to love? It was too sudden, too powerful for him to consider and thus, he dropped it.

“Nico. You’re thinking again. That’s going to hurt your brain, you know.” Nico nodded, turning and wrapping his arms to cuddle into the warmth of his obnoxious boyfriend.

“I can push you out of this quicker than you could think, Perce.” The two were crammed inside of a makeshift hammock, hanging precariously from one side of Nico’s backyard to a tree planted firmly in the ground. His parents were gone for the week, and Nico did not think Percy could go on any longer without his “angel” anytime soon. The first few days consisted of what they used to be, just raunchy and rough sex, but it devolved quickly into Percy trying out Pinterest ideas, to the disgust of Nico.

“A hammock? Do I look like I am a DIY freak?” Percy had ruffled his hair, laughing.

“Don’t worry, babe, it’s fun!” It was fun, being all close to Percy underneath a big blanket and reveling in his successful Pinterest, but what was not boding well for Nico was the fact that he could feel someone’s growing erection near his own dick.

“Jackson, are you getting off on me hugging you? We just had sex last night.” Nico looked up to catch sea green eyes staring down at him, twinkling in the soft August moonlight. The soft glow of white garden lights and multiple all year Christmas lights illuminated the scene, giving way to a beautiful array of multicolored plants that would naturally be white. The humid air associated with the month lingered in the air, making the two boys very drowsy. It was magical.

“I'm getting off on the fact that I can look at my brilliant boyfriend.” Nico blushed, groaning at the cheesy setting they were getting into.

“Getting off on the marks of my neck, more like it.” Percy grinned wolfishly, arms pushing Nico up off his chest.

“That reminds me. Your neck looks a bit… how do I say this? Pale, to me. It would look great with this.” At that, the older man lunged down onto Nico and bit his neck, loving the way the younger teen moaned softly and arched his back.

“P-Percy, please be quiet! My neighbors are going to hear you, you sick fuck!” Percy said nothing except sucked harder, placing his hands on Nico’s ass and squeezing, nothing barring the way of his hands except thin boxer shorts.

The obsidian haired boy tried to keep himself quiet, but that was hard with a 20 year old kissing and sucking his neck. His noble facade only got harder when Percy started dry humping his growing erection.

“O-oh gods…” Nico tried, in vain, to push the older man off so that he could get a moment, but his boyfriend decided that it was the right time to make out. Somehow, lips found his lips and sneaked a tongue into the hot mouth of Nico.

Nico was trapped, pinned underneath Percy like a doll, light and easily moveable. Somehow he had been pushed onto his back and trapped in the blanket, hands pinned by Percy’s weight and his garbled requests drowned out by the lips of the man above. His attempts at rationality with his lover nullified with every roll of the hips, lick of his bottom lip, and growl in his mouth. He mewled quietly, knowing that would draw the attention of the 20 year old above him. Percy released his lips, looking at him with a pleased look.

“S-stop, dude, or else I-I’ll cum!” Percy did stop, but only to pout at Nico.

“Is this how you are going to treat me on my birthday?” Birthday? What did he mean...

“Wait, August 18th is your birthday?” Percy nodded, not understanding what was the big deal.

“Yeah, man. Now lemme suck you, you little shit.” Before he could attach his lips to Nico’s irritably sexy pale neck, the brown eyed boy pushed off and gave him a hurt look.

“Wait, why didn’t you tell me? We could have done something special today! Like going out to a fancy restaurant, or me buying you a present!” Percy looked confused for a second, then chuckled softly, kissing him on the lips chastely.

“Babe, you're so sweet. But no one ever took the time to know my birthday, unless you count Jason. My childhood… it wasn’t a good one. I was lucky enough to get a toy at all year round than to get one solely on my birthday.” Nico nodded, understanding what he was saying, yet not buying the excuse at all.

Percy had been abused as a child, as he was told, by a terrible man. Nico remembered him talking about getting hit with beer bottles constantly, and passing out from lack of food. He was never able to make it past the story without breaking down, so Nico stopped if he got too emotional.

“Doesn’t mean you don’t deserve at least a party.” At that, Percy slapped his ass, causing Nico to blush fiercely.

“With what friends?” The younger boy sneaked a glance at Percy’s eyes, which gave way to glassy, tear-ridden eyes. His face showed a small smile, yet his posture and even the way he held him felt weaker, as if he had given up on the idea. Nico sighed and hugged him closer.

“Fine, no party. How about I sleep over at your house tomorrow and on the way, we buy tons of delicious food and have a party ourselves? We can get Chinese takeout, soda, your favorite pizza even.” Percy nuzzled his face into Nico’s hair and nodded eagerly, excited at the prospect of pizza.

“Alright, this sounds awesome! Can we celebrate it with Jason too?” Nico paused, unsure of that. Another reason why he hadn’t been back to Percy’s apartment was because of the water bottle incident that occurred with Jason 3 months earlier. He was afraid of what Jason might do to him, considering Percy had confirmed his sadistic undertones.

“Isn’t he still mad at me for “ruining” the seat of his car?” Percy shook his head rapidly.

“N-no, dude! He replaced that shit the next day and he even went on record to say you are off the hook. Totally. Cool.” Nico didn’t look convinced.

“He still wants to fuck me, doesn’t he?” Percy paused in his rapid talking, caught in his lies, then nodded slowly.

“Dude, he was pissed when you didn’t come back to the apartment after we went to the water park last month. He was totally sure he could catch you in the shower, which I then slapped him for.” Nico chuckled lightly, thanking the gods for having his parents call him home immediately. 

“I can probably calm him down though so that he doesn’t try and take you in the mouth.” Nico sighed in relief, kissing the lips in front of him, ecstatic.

“Oh, thank you!” Percy laughed and kissed Nico back, softly. They did that a few more times before they were making out once more in the backyard, dry humping and all.

All you could hear was the sound of their moans, the bounce of the hammock supporting their weight, and soft kisses to exposed skin

“Percy, I'm gonna cum!” Percy nodded and latched their lips together, grinding down harshly. They both climaxed at about the same time, breathing hard into each other’s mouths. The humid air had seemingly died down, the cool breeze now settling in. They lazily kissed each other as a second nature, touching one another with a sense of familiarity. Nico hesitantly looked up, a smirk filling his face.

“Asshole, you just had to make this about sex?”

“Mhmm. So, ready to go inside?”

“Yeah, it’s starting to get fucking cold.” Percy slapped the side of Nico’s head gently, kissing him again.

“Okay, Death Boy. I want to carry you.” Percy rolled out of the hammock and plucked Nico up before he could touch the floor. And that’s how Nico woke up his next door neighbors, screaming at Percy to let him down that instant as the older man tried to stop laughing.

* * *

“Did you get everything?”

“Yes.”

“Are you sure?”

“... No.” 

Nico shook his head and went through the entire grocery bag again. Chips, games, steak, Chinese takeout, fried chicken, water, beer, wine, soda, pillows, condoms, lots of lube, everything was there except the cake.

“Everything is here, Perce. Let’s go to the bakery.” Percy started up the car and backed out of the grocery store parking lot to drive to Levesque’s Goods.

“Why are we going to this specific one? Do they have a special cake there just for me?” 

“Yes, and I know the owner’s daughter. She’s my best friend and I consider her a second sister. I would gladly hope you behave while I get the cake.” Percy stuck out his tongue in the rearview mirror.

“Got it, Death Boy.” Nico crossed his arms in annoyance, not happy with the nickname. 

“I liked Neeks better than this new nickname.” 

“Really? Okay then, _Neeks_.”

“Suck my asshole, Jackson.”

“Gladly, babe.” Nico rolled his eyes and drummed his fingers on the side, impatiently waiting to get to the bakery.

He had spent good money so that Hazel could make him the best cake possible, and he knew she could, but that didn’t mean he couldn't worry about it.

“Here we are, Neeks.” Levesque’s Bakery was a small establishment, only a corner shop in the side of a large strip mall. Nico had walked in by accident to escape the rain one time after school, and stumbled upon this gem in the rough. 

The inside was a quaint place, filled with antique furniture and large glass ornaments, giving off the vibe of a fortune teller’s room. The walls, however, were painted a deep, regal purple and filled with multiple paintings and designs created by Hazel herself. Windows covered the front of the store to allow light to filter in, creating a less dark atmosphere and keeping away the mystic vibe a bit.

The shop was quiet most of the time, despite them selling the best French macarons and beignets Nico had ever tasted in his life. Which was not surprising because the owner came straight from New Orleans, Louisiana. 

Marie Levesque was a weird self describing “voodoo lady”, both greedy and giving at the same time. Apparently she had an affair that created her daughter, and moved to have a new life for herself. She loved her daughter and wished her to be well, but also made her work long hours in the bakery, barely letting her go out. Because of this, Hazel had barely any friends, except for Nico.

The girl was a sweet little junior who loved Nico like a brother. She enjoyed seeing him, and tried to get at least one class with him each year after she met him in her freshman year of biology. He was the only one to keep a conversation with her, despite being new to the district. They became fast friends, and she was delightfully surprised the first time he came into the shop. 

Most of the time, he ate there to escape home. It was a hectic mess whether it be arguing with his father or bickering with his mother, it didn’t end. That and with the fact that his house was teeming with her essence, he didn’t want to deal with those crippling memories. Levesque’s became a sanctuary he never wanted to leave.

Spotted at the desk was Hazel Levesque, counting the money in the drawer. She was wearing a dark blue apron covered in flour and letting her dark chocolate curls hang free, framing her golden eyes. Her face displayed a bored expression, until she of course saw Nico. In all, she was beautiful, despite Nico being overly protective of her. He would never let anyone near her.

“Nico! You’re here! Frank, look, it’s Nico!” Nico looked around to see a broad shoulder Chinese guy with an apron on delivering a fresh tray of pastries to the glass display. He knew Frank Zhang from appearances on the football team as well as the occasional D&D game with friends. He was a good guy, both shy but popular.

“Hey there, Nico. How’s life?” His deep voice did not match with his baby face, and coupled with the apron made him seem even more ridiculous.

“It’s good. I see you’re working here to earn more money. I didn’t even know you knew Hazel.” Frank blushed at the mention of her name.

“W-well, we are dating.” Nico had been slacking apparently. His eyes raised, and he looked directly at Hazel, disbelieving.

“Why didn’t you tell me this?” Hazel was smiling nervously, twiddling a gemstone necklace not previously there.

“U-um, so, I met him after he bumped into me in the hallway near the band room, and I dropped my books because Gwen tripped on a tree root. He helped me pick them up and we talked, and…” By now Hazel was furiously blushing, the red seeping into her chocolate skin. Nico wanted to pat her on the back, but first he had to do something.

“Say no more, Hazel. Want me to beat him up for you?” Frank’s eyes shot up in fear, almost dropping a pastry on the floor. Hazel started shaking her hands in across her chest, trying to dissuade Nico.

“W-wait a moment! I haven’t done anything!”

“No, Nico! No need! Oh look! Your cake is here!” Hazel suddenly spotted a giant purple box next to her on the counter and placed it on the counter. 

Before Nico could pick it up, the small girl placed a hand on top and winked slyly.

“So, who’s the cake for? That’s a pretty special order you had there, took me about an hour to just design and outline it. Got a girlfriend you want to court, hmm?”

“No one says court anymore, Hazel.”

“I just did, and look. Someone else in the world just said the word court. In a court.” 

“Smartass.”

“You taught me well, brother. Now stop dodging the question. Date or no?” Nico glanced warily side to side and nodded once.

Hazel squealed like a banshee, causing Frank to drop the tray he had just finished unloading onto the floor, thankfully with little baked goods spilt. Hazel slapped a hand to her mouth and shot a glare at Nico, who put his hands up in surrender to affirm he did nothing. As Frank ran out of the kitchen with his tail in between his legs, Hazel slapped Nico on the arm.

“Asshole. But please, tell me! Details! Is she pretty? What color is her eyes? Does she like to bake?” Nico held up a finger to her lips.

“Shh.” Hazel’s eyes turned glossy with excitement, and Nico felt a pang in his chest how much she reminded him of whenever he did something that made Bianca proud.

“Very pretty, green eyes, and I don’t think they can boil water without burning a kitchen down.” Hazel’s shoulders slumped at that last remark, but immediately perked up again.

“What’s her name?”

“I already gave you three things to figure out about my date. Now, don’t you have work to do?” Hazel rolled her eyes and gestured to the empty pastry store.

“Oh yes, so much work. I'm dying over here. Dying, dying, bleh. Introduce me to your new girlfriend the next time I see you. Maybe we’ll set up a double date.” Nico’s mind wandered back a few months ago.

“Yeah, we did one with their friends and it didn’t go so well.”

“Oh, okay. I’m still going to meet the future Mrs. Di Angelo.” Nico kissed her on the cheek and picked up the cake, walking towards the door.

“Hope we have the same class again this year, Hazel!”

“See you later, Nico!” The boy in question chuckled and walked out the door, happy to see her again. He approached the car to find Percy lying down, almost passed out.

“What took you so long? This heat is killing me!” Nico rolled his eyes at that statement.

“It’s not that hot.”

“Oh, I’m sorry, I don’t have naturally cold body temperatures like some people. Or am a crazy person wearing an aviator's jacket like today.” Nico kissed the side of his head to shut him up.

“You love this old thing, you know it. And yeah, I bet that gets really annoying when you fuck me and it feels like you're sliding into an ice block.” Percy shook his head and started the car, gazing dreamily outside.

“Nah, your asshole is like a furnace. Jesus Christ, I can fuck that for days on end and always be warm.” 

“Gah! What the fuck man!” Percy chortled at the reaction Nico gave, and drove back to the apartment. Along the way, they quipped back and forth, joking around. Even when they were getting out of the car, they were still making fun of each other.

“At least I don’t eat my own cum.”

“That was one time! And I wasn’t the one who suggested a “bondage moment” on a school night!” As they walked into the apartment, Nico put down his stuff on the kitchen counter and subconsciously walked towards Percy’s room only to be blocked by a big chest.

“What the fuck, Perce. How did you get in here so fast?” 

“Look who finally showed up.” Nico looked up and lo and behold, it was Jason. Short blond hair, electrifying blue eyes, golden glasses, and wearing a white shirt with a lightning bolt and some basketball shorts. He seemed to have a little sweat on his brow, too. His face held a smirk, looking down at Nico.

“You ready to pay for my car?” Nico shook his head, trying to move past him hurriedly and not cause a raucous, but Jason used his body to push him against the nearest wall. The black haired boy’s heart fell to the bottom of his feet.

“I still have yet to give you your punishment for ruining the seat of my car. That costed me about 200 dollars. 200. That should count for, let’s say, a blowjob?” Nico shook his head and called out for Percy.

“Per-mmph!” Nico tried to call out but Jason was quicker, placing his hand on Nico’s mouth to shush him. Jason approached his ear, whispering like he had the world’s best secret to tell.

“He knew about this, and I asked him to bring you to me for this. C’mon, let’s go.” What, there was no way. No way that Percy would deceive him like this. 

Before he could even comprehend, Nico felt Jason’s presence leave his body and Percy pulling Jason by the ear towards the couch. Jason was hollering the entire way there.

“Ow, ow, ow! I was only going to have him suck it!”

“Lying to my boyfriend to get off? If I see you doing that shady shit again, Grace, I’m going to be the one dicking you. You don’t see me harass Will when he comes over, do I?” Jason was sat down on the couch, rubbing his ear.

“M’sorry, Percy. I didn’t mean to do that.” Percy sighed and flicked his nose hard. Jason yelped in protest and rubbed it.

“I know you meant to do that. The reason Nico is here is because we are going to have a tiny get-together for my birthday.” Jason’s eyes raised in surprise, not expecting that response.

“So, a party? But I thought… Ah, whatever. But finally, now we can fucking have some fun! I just got back from the gym, so let’s get started. It’s only you, me, and seat wrecker, right?” Nico, this time not scared and more annoyed, flicked Jason’s nose and he yelped again.

“Stop it! My nose hurts now.” Nico smirked at that, arms crossing his chest.

“All these flavors, and you decide to be salty. We are celebrating Percy’s birthday, dude. Just go with the flow.” Jason nodded slowly, scared to get flicked again by the seemingly in sync couple. He grabbed the remote to the TV and turned towards the video games bookshelf.

“So, what do you want to play? I got all sorts of games.” Nico stroked his non-existent beard in thought.

“Do you have Mario Kart?” Jason smiled a huge grin.

“I can tell you if we play this, we can never be friends.” Nico nodded with an even more malicious grin, scaring Percy who was in the background the entire time.

“Bring it on, Sparky.”

* * *

“I'm going to fuck you so hard, my dick’s about to touch your teeth if you hit me with that red shell one more goddamn TIME!” Percy was getting surprisingly vocal with this game.

It was a 1v1v1 match on aggressive with everyone throwing shells and boomerangs at each other as they played Mario Kart Wii. It was a hectic mess and they were not having any of it. Nico was in first place with Dry Bones, laughing as Yoshi (Jason) and Rosalina (Percy) fucked each other up on Rainbow Road.

“You’re such a fucking ASSHOLE, try it you pansy!” Jason was getting even angrier than Percy, glasses constantly sliding off his face.

Nico easily rolled across the finish line, languidly lounging backwards as the other two bickered. Even though Percy looked like he was going to murder a motherfucker, he also had never looked so happy in his life. His face shone like the sun, blinding and carefree.

“FUCK!” And moment ruined. Percy got hit by a red shell, but narrowly crossed the line and received second place as Jason rounded the corner too late.

“That’s what you fucking deserve, Grace! Fuck you!” Percy was huffing and puffing, but Jason was lying backwards, smiling.

“I went easy on you. Did you really think I would get last place to you getting second place when I play video games during all my free time?” Percy’s eyes narrowed and you could see his fingers flexing.

“You cocky shit…” Before he could jump the smirking blonde and strangle him with his bare hands, Nico intervened and held out a movie box. It was the only way to keep the dissolving peace.

“Don’t kill him, stupid. There’s a new movie we could watch. It came out last year, but it’s pretty good.” Percy and Jason both took a glance at the title and immediately ran to put it in the movie disc box. Nico was taken surprise by their enthusiasm.

“H-hey! What the heck, guys? I didn’t think you’d be that excited.”

“Are you kidding me? I haven’t even been able to watch Moana yet! Thanks man!” Percy had that childish smile that fit his face more perfectly than any sultry look he’d thrown Nico in the past. It broke Nico’s heart to imagine not being able to see that smile on younger Percy’s face.

“I’m going to go get some food. You guys can go and watch a bit without me.” Percy nodded and fiddled with the CD whilst Jason held the remote and flipped to the correct channel.

Nico dashed towards the table in the kitchen and looked out the window. Still some light out, but it was 7 o’clock already. Almost sundown in a few minutes. He grabbed a carton of noodles and poured a glass of wine, then strolled back, eating some on the way to the guys living room.

Percy sat on the couch, comfortably rolled into a comforter eating some blue candy. Jason sat in his recliner chair, munching on some barbeque chips as the opening song began. Nico dodged underneath the screen and into the side of Percy.

“Move?” Percy obliged and opened his legs, moving the blanket. He settled in between his legs and laid back, opting to watch the movie and rest his head on the warm chest behind him. Percy would occasionally ask for some noodles and Nico would oblige, until there was nothing left. Then Nico asked for blue candy, and Percy gave it to him, until the end of the movie.

Jason stretched backwards, tired from the prolonged position on his recliner. Nico was on the verge of sleep, and Percy… 

“That was fucking awesome. The water effects were so cool! Oh god, and the hair. I want that hair!” 

Nico mumbled something at him, groggily. “What was that, babe?”

“You already have hair physics like that, dumbass.” Percy began to pout, his eyes getting bigger and the green become even more prominent.

“Meanie…” Nico patted his head, kissed him on the lips, and rolled back onto the side, trying hard not to fall asleep atop of Percy. Percy suddenly remembered something.

“You guys want to start the cake?” Jason nodded his head and went to retrieve the cake. Nico’s eyes closed for a brief second, and were open the next. The many glasses of wine was seeping into his system, making him really drowsy. Must… stay… awake… Closed, then open. Closed, then open. Closed, then darkness.

* * *

Jason returned with the box in hand, the heavy cake balancing precariously. To his surprise, Nico had fallen asleep and Percy being the victim of his weight.

The dark haired child grumbled in his sleep, much to the amusement of Jason. If only he could get to Nico and give him what he deserves, then he can start being nice to him. Percy held him fast in his arms, shushing the younger boy if he got too loud or moved around a lot.

“You know, you kind of look like a babysitter, rocking him like that.” Percy rolled his eyes.

“Hardy ha haa. I'm sure you would be a terrible babysitter, Jason Grace.”

“Shut up, I would be the greatest babysitter ever, Perseus Jackson.” Percy tightened his hold on Nico, causing the younger boy to yawn and burrow further into the blanket. His face stiffened and grew serious, the shadows molding the light to give off a dark impression.

“I hate being called Perseus, dude. No one is allowed to call me that.” Jason softened, his eyes flicking back and forth between Percy’s body.

“Has he seen any of the scars?”

“Those healed a long time ago. All that’s left is the pieces. Gods, Gabe was a real piece of shit.” Jason frowned and propped his arms on his legs, resting his head on his hands looking thoughtfully at the half drunken wine glass.

“Listen, Percy, you never went into detail about Gabe. Care to tell?” Percy’s eyes showed a slight amount of worry before it clouded over with false strength.

“No. I've known you for a long time, but today’s not the day to reminisce on what I used to go through. Bro, I understand you care, but there are some things that people have for themselves to overcome. This is my thing. Not even Nico can help.” Jason couldn’t help the words that escaped his mouth, the need too strong for the moment.

“Sounds pretty selfish if you ask me.” Jason expected the other’s eyes to narrow and hiss an insult or even rebuke his statement, yet all he was left with was a somber silence.

“...”

“Percy. I-”

“If I’m selfish, I must be a real asshole then for trying to get help when I was younger with my teachers, people who didn’t know me, only to be tossed aside as the dumbass ADD kid. Three times over I found out that even if I went to an adult, they would not do anything. So, I took matters into my own hands. Grabbed a bust, it was of Medusa’s head that my mom found at a garage sale, and just lined it up with his head. He was stone cold drunk, and not a fuck to give from anyone. I remember the crack, the blood gushing from his head and my mother crying out in this high pitched wail. It was horrific.” Percy had gone still, hand resting in Nico’s hair as he tried hard to hold back the tears of the repressed memory.

“The police came and saw what happened, and tried to take me away. But my lawyer was a good one. Blamed the entire incident on my ADD and pushed the case to a lower court, where I was acquitted. No one suspected I did it on purpose. All they saw was a young, innocent 9 year old who happened to push over the wrong thing. Want to know how I feel though? I felt even more stupid afterwards. I was responsible for a death, a _murder_ , but because I had a disease of the mind, everyone chose that as the catalyst of the problem. I’m not defined by a stupid genetic dysfunction, nor was that the snap. The breaking point was seeing my mother sob on the kitchen counter as she fed that son of a bitch, a cigarette burned into her shoulder. That shook me more than any of the crap Annie and Reyna told me. I created a better life for me and my mom. She’s married to a better man now, a teacher. And me, I’m here, wallowing in my thoughts. All the physical scars have left, yet the emotional ones fester and bubble until pop, it’s everywhere. B-but I’m still selfish, right? I'm still selfish for t-the shit I’m doing to you, or Nico, or anyone, right? Holding it in? I'm weak for it, right? Telling no one I’m a goddamn criminal, because I'm not sure who to trust? I trust you and Nico, t-that’s the whole point of this FUCKING spiel, huh? It always comes back to goddamn trust! And who the fuck would even trust a GODDAMN RETARD LIKE ME!”

Percy vibrated with sobs, soul-wrenching sobs that hollowly echoed throughout the room, hugging the only thing that mattered to him in the moment. Nico was still knocked out, the alcohol in the wine forcing him into a deep sleep despite the racket Percy had conjured. 

Jason, hands in his lap, absorbed all the words thrown at him. He rubbed his hands together and spoke.

“The first time I met you, you were like a wet dream for me.” That caught Percy’s attention, despite him still sobbing. “Handsome, popular, leader of the camp, and overall best swimmer the goddamn place had ever had. Yet, the next day you tried to pull a prank on someone and ended up with flour in your clothes for weeks.”

“G-goddamn f-fucking S-stolls.”

“Hush. The thing is, I got to know you better than anyone there, mostly because we were roommates. And I had the biggest crush on you, because you were such a dumbass. I still love that. However, I got over my crush and went to Will because I could never connect with how complex you were. I, at the time, had no aspirations. I was a one-dimensional fuck. Yet, you were there filling in my two other dimensions for me. So, I trust you. Now stop acting so pathetic about it.” Percy flinched at the word, but nodded his head to continue.

“Like, do you need the entire world to validate you? No, goddamn it! You only need the ones who will be with you through it all for that. Me, I have been through it ALL with you. Jesus, remember Rome? That was a nightmare.” 

“H-hey, I enjoyed the Colosseum.” Jason chuckled at that.

“Yeah, fuck you for that. I almost lost you in the streets afterwards. But you already got me hooked on your side, and Nico…”

“Look, N-Nico, I’ve known him for 5 months. I'm not sure how to a-analyze him.”

“Well, for starters he’s only 17 and has gotten more dick than we did at that age, so he’s doing it right.” A pillow grazed Jason’s face and he smiled.

“But yeah, Nico, keep him around. You need that anchor still, and he’s that. See if he still loves you in a year, and then we’ll see what his true motives are once legal.” Percy nodded, still shaken from his rant. He looked down upon his angel, his love, and he softly kissed his head. He moved him to the side of the couch to a more comfortable position.

“Want some cake now?” Percy, eyes red and snot running down his nose, nodded his approval. Jason opened the box and gasped.

The cake was all blue. Literally, all blue, yet different shades of blue. White frothy frosting waves shadowed the edges, elegant blueberries surrounding the centerpiece, and in the middle, an assortment of multicolored blue seashells. From it, they read “Happy birthday. Love you.” Percy started to tear up again, but Jason hushed him with a song.

“Happy birthday, to you. Happy birthday to you! Happy birthday, dear Percy… happy birthday to you.” Percy cracked a jovial smile and a tear ran down his cheek.

Percy and Jason cut some slices and dug in, the red velvet inside moist and delicious. Once they finished, Percy noticed he had left Nico on the couch, alone.

“I should take him to bed.” Jason nodded and got up to stretch from his seat.

“I should go to bed too. Good night.”

“Jason?” The man in question paused and swiveled to see Percy smirking a bit, holding Nico bridal style. He was still sniffing however to not get snot all over his boyfriend. “J-Just so you don’t try and fuck him, I was the one who spilled the water in the car. Sorry.”

Percy could only move so fast as to not get body slammed by Jason, who lunged at him on the couch. His eyes had turned mad with playful anger, smiling wickedly at the green eyed devil.

“You little shit, I knew it! I knew he didn’t do it! Just you wait, I'm going to fuck you so hard you won’t be able to think for a week unless it’s about my cock!” Percy blew a raspberry in the direction of the angry blonde, then scampered to his room where Jason tried to follow. He slammed the door harshly and locked it, only to hear frightening laughter and nail scratching on the other side of the door.

“I'll be waiting here in the morning with you “birthday gift”, Perce! Just you fucking wait…” With that, the other side of the door was left silent, eerily quiet after such a terrifying display.

Percy laughed under his breath and looked down upon his boyfriend. What a cutie. He had never felt such love for someone besides his mom in forever. He smelt the air and glanced down at his clothes, disgusted by the smell and tired from the exercise. Nico may have looked like he was about as much as a sack of rice, but it was much more than that. Percy trudged towards the bathroom, Nico now slung over his shoulder.

He started the bath, filling it with scents and assortments that he had only because of a friend who got it for his birthday, and ran a hand for the temperature. He glanced towards Nico, who was somewhat recovering from his alcohol intake. Apparently him crying wasn’t enough to wake him, but the odor of “ocean mist” and “boysenberry brigade” was.

“Hmph, Percy? What…” At that, he whimpered and rolled towards the toilet, only to heave up some noodles and candy. Percy snorted.

“Lightweight.” Nico shook his head drowsily.

“I'm nuh lightweigh’, ya fuck’n bitch! I hel’ that 90 proof tequila we had the odor month pretty goo- HUAAGH!” Nico could barely speak without sounding like he was going to hurl, so Percy just rubbed his back and flushed the toilet occasionally.

This wasn’t what Percy was expecting to do when he pictured his birthday, but it just happened. He wasn’t resentful for the extra care he took for Nico, it made him feel like he was making a difference. He patted Nico on the back one last time and removed both of their shirts. Nico groggily tilted his head to the side and groaned, getting up to wash out his mouth. Percy slung an arm over his shoulder to support him while he brushed his teeth, getting the nasty bits out of his teeth.

“You okay, buddy?”

“I feel like shit.”

“Well, if you can talk, you can walk. Let’s take a bath.” Nico sniffed the air and sighed, relief flooding his system.

“Is that delicious smell coming from the water? If so, I don’t fucking deserve it after trashing your toilet.” Percy shrugged half-heartedly and removed Nico’s pants and underwear in one fell swoop. He didn’t seem to notice, however, as he stumbled towards the water with a misty look in his eye. He approached the tub gingerly, sticking a finger inside before smiling.

“Mmm, bath time.” At that, Nico sank into the tub, the warm water encasing his body in a myriad of flavors and feelings, rushing him down a scent path to Elysium. Percy shook his head, crossing his arms and entering after Nico, wrapping his arms around the pale boy. They stayed like this for a few minutes, just relishing in the heat and Percy languidly applying kisses to Nico’s shoulder.

“I don’t understand how you get your parents to see that you aren’t drunk when you get home.” Nico floated on the water, not really listening but still able to answer.

“Um, well, it’s easy if they don’t care.” Percy frowned, confused now. What did he mean they didn’t care?

“Um, Nico, what do you-!” Percy couldn’t finish his statement with Nico suddenly reaching under the water and grabbing his dick, immediately hard at the touch. He glared at his lover, who was just getting started.

“What do you want, babe?” Nico was still drunk, shit faced drunk, but his eyes and pretty mouth were now preoccupied with one thought now. Percy’s eyes narrowed and he let go, growling into Nico’s ear.

“I want you. Now go to the room.” Nico nodded and got up to dry, exiting the bathroom without first shaking his hips in Percy’s direction. The green eyed man bit back an extremely raunchy response and motioned his head towards the room. Nico giggled and retreated back to the bedroom.

Now that Percy was alone, he could think. He retreated lower into the water, letting it submerge his head. Nico is young, but was like a fine wine. Only got better with age. Percy chuckled at his joke, but the water grew cold, and so did his optimism. How will it work out once Nico is in college? He’s in his senior year in September, yet Percy didn’t plan after that. Would he be bored without Nico? There were so many questions, but…

“Percy, I’m cold! Oh shit, I think I’m gonna puke…” That got Percy to run up quickly and press a towel down on his body, wincing when he pressed certain marks and bruises left by Nico. He ran to his bed to see Nico sitting perfectly still, a smile cheekily upon his face. Percy glanced around warily, looking through his piles of clothes for something to hold the vomit.

“Are you okay? You need a bucket?” Nico shook his head, laughing like a madman.

“Nah, I’m fine, dumbass. You took too long. I bet you were thinking, ya thinker. That hurts your brain, did you know that?” Percy’s mood immediately lifted, his smile coming back tenfold. He cracked his knuckles and laughed darkly, much to the surprise and fright of drunken Nico. This was why he loved him, and there was no stopping him from claiming the prize tonight.

“Oh, yeah. It hurt my brain real bad. Just thinking of all the things I can do to you. Let’s start?” Nico fisted the sheets and gasped, wildly nodding his head, and when Percy connected their lips, he was already gone in the head.

* * *

Nico groused himself awake, his body aching and his head pounding. He turned towards the nightstand and searched for a pill, anything to help with this obnoxious pounding and pummeling his head was taking. He finally found some Advil and downed it with some water found underneath the bed. Usually he can hold his liquor, but he must have gone a bit overboard last night. Oh Jesus, last night.

He touched his asshole and screamed into the pillow, the mere touch sending pain shooting up his asscrack and into his spine. His muffled cries of pain soon subsided, leaving him slightly disoriented.

Four hours of hole pounding, tongue battling, begging goodness left him feeling quite empty but sated in the best way. Nico couldn’t even think without shuddering at the thought of yet another night like the one before. It felt so good, so raw, and he knew he made Percy’s night. He could barely remember the things that happened before he entered the bedroom, but he imagine them to be good. The way Percy caressed his body sent shivers to his brain, the slight tickle when he dug his hands into his side, the delicious taste of his mouth on his came back to haunt his post coital relaxation.

Speaking of Percy, he was nowhere to be found. Nico perked his ears up to hear if there was anything going on, such as the sound of sizzling bacon or the fall of a couple footsteps. Weirdly, he found that he could hear loud breathing coming from the other side of the door. He rolled out of the bed and his feet touched the floor, only for him to stumble and fall, groaning at the intense pain running through his numb legs.

“Fuck! Fucking Percy and his giant dick, leaving me paralyzed and shit, asshole motherfucker, I hate him so goddamn much…” And more was mentioned by Nico as he crawled towards the door, army style. His knees finally cooperated and got up to open the door, and flung it open. He shakily stood on two legs and his eyes fell upon the sight of the couch.

Jason and Percy were tangled on the couch, both so obviously naked it like it was the day they were born. Jason was grunting loudly, one hand behind Percy’s back holding his hands and thrusting up from his horizontal position. Percy, however, sat on his lap and was, by the gods, _whimpering_ and trying not to fall over in ecstasy in the small loveseat. Jason’s other hand was pulling on Percy’s hair, keeping him in place. Nico’s eyes traveled farther down and he could see why.

The blonde’s dick was pushing its way through the asshole of Percy, pulsating whilst it pounded his ass. Percy, on the other hand, gasped and moaned into the other boy’s shoulder, oblivious to all but Jason.

“This is what you get for keeping secrets from me, hmm? Take it!” Jason’s low growl shook the room in a scary, thunderous fashion. All Percy could do was lean over and mewl in pleasure.

The teenager processing all of this knew that the two roommates had sex, yes, but this early in the morning and while Nico was there? Did Percy do something stupid again? He spoke up to get their attention.

“Hey g-”

Woah.

Holy crap, he sounded extremely dehydrated, voice rasping and croaking for liquid. All the cum he swallowed last night was certainly not good for his speaking abilities. He cleared his throat and tried again.

“U-uh, Jason?” Jason couldn’t hear the younger boy, too wrapped up in Percy’s warmth to have anything reach his ears. Percy was too dazed as well, the pleasure fogging his rational thought. Nico tried once more.

“Jason, hey, can you stop for a moment?” No response. Tired and now annoyed at being ignored, Nico forced himself up and limped over to Jason. Both boys on the couch had their eyes closed, faces filled with ecstasy. Nico took his time to relish in the extremely sexy moment before flicking Jason’s nose, hard.

Jason yelped, eyes now wide open and clearly able to see Nico hovering over with a glare, naked. He screamed once again, arms wrapping around Percy tightly so as not to fall over. Percy grunted and felt his weight fall forward, pushing his chest closer to Jason, oblivious to the scene above.

“N-Nico! What are you doing here?” That caught Percy’s attention quick.

“Mmphm, Neeks is here? Where?” Percy tried to struggle to get out, but a slap to the ass silenced his pleas.

“Shut up, your punishment isn’t over yet!” Nico raised an eyebrow, unamused.

“And pray tell, what is this punishment for?” Jason cheekily grinned at Nico, sticking his tongue out a bit.

“Oh, he confessed to the car seat. Three months ago would have been less of a punishment, but now I'm taking him to pound town till he’s begging and incoherent. Sorry for acting like a dick towards you.” Nico nodded, finally smiling a bit. Percy moaned once more, Jason’s hips unrelentless. Jason bit his neck in an attempt to silence the green eyed man, to no avail.

Nico chuckled blithely and walked to the kitchen for some water. As he poured himself a glass, he heard a scream of release come from Percy. Chugging the water down proved to be difficult, as Jason used that moment to create the most lewd noise ever concocted. Nico spewed water on the floor, crying in laughter, then proceeded to clean it up.

As he was cleaning, he noticed the red velvet cake he ordered. Nico decided to get a slice for himself and just head home, to give these two their privacy. He speed limped past the two guys on the couch, too preoccupied to notice what was going on with them, and started to change into some clothes in Percy’s room. Once he was done, he found the two older men resting, Jason still inside of Percy and massaging his body.

“J-Jason, I'm tired.” Jason shook his head and kissed him in the lips.

“Uh-uh! I'm not tired. Now, let’s go again.” Percy groaned and slapped Jason on the side of his head.

“Fuck you, Sparky.”

“Oh, I most definitely will.”

“Hey, I don’t want to break up this bromance, but I have to go. I'll see you both later. See you, Perce.”

“You have to go already? Did you take some cake with you?” Nico nodded happily.

“Yeah, I did.” Percy nodded and motioned him to come on for a goodbye kiss. Nico complied, grinning as his lips were suddenly ravished by swollen ones. They would have stayed together longer if not for Jason slapping Nico on the ass. The boy yelped and stepped back to mean-mug Jason.

“Don’t be kissing this bad boy, he deserves no kisses if he lied to me this long.” Nico blew a kiss to Percy just to spite Jason. The blonde laughed and waved goodbye. Percy decided to say something as well before he left.

“Love you, Nico. Goodbye!”

Those two words. They immediately had an unprecedented effect on his lover’s behavior itself. Nico immediately nodded and exited the apartment quickly, trying not to seem so stressed and stiffened. However, Percy noticed. Unlike the other times. Jason piped up his two cents as he thrust back into the wet heat, fucking him harshly once more.

“So, you really do love him?” Percy opened his mouth, words threatening to tumble out, but he hesitated. He did love him. He truly did. If Jason noticed, he didn’t say anything, just continued. Percy answered.

“Yeah, I guess so.”

* * *

Nico rushed out the front door and breathed out a shaky breath, mumbling and laughing to himself as he walked down the apartment steps. Percy said it again. He loved him. He did.

He was so fucked.

**Author's Note:**

> I really do love long, ranty paragraphs to display emotions. Yup. Listen, I'll try and do something that I don't, which is try and update you guys if anything goes awry. I was really bad at that in the past and need to fix that. Just message me if you feel anything is going weirdly in my stories, okay?
> 
> Leave a kudos, tell me a story, give me feedback, prompts, stuff, see you all later.


End file.
